Papá
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: No importa lo fuertes ni lo valientes que puedan llegar a ser, al final hay que recordar que sólo son unas niñas que necesitan de su padre. Este fic participa en el reto: El Cancionero, del foro Alas negras, palabra negras"
1. Sansa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a G.R.R. Martin, las canciones a sus respectivos dueños, no gana nada con esto, sólo divertirme un poco.**

Hurt – Christina Aguilera

Pensaba en su padre muy a menudo, casi siempre al despertar y a la hora de dormir, en su verdadero padre, no en Petyr Baelish, sabía que Alayne no debía pensar en Ned Stark, que no estaban relacionados, de hecho Alayne ni siquiera había conocido a ese gran señor, pero la otra muchacha, Sansa, ella había sido su hija, su hija mayor, y Eddard Stark había estado orgulloso de ella, la había amado y había deseado lo mejor para ella, sólo que Sansa, tan estúpida, no pudo entenderlo.

Parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando vi tu rostro,

me dijiste lo orgulloso que estabas, pero me alejé,

si sólo hubiera sabido lo que sé hoy.

Sansa lo había visto morir, en las escaleras de un sept, lejos de su tierra y de lo que amaba, lejos de ella, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, Sansa no había podido hacer nada, sólo desmayarse y llorar como una idiota, recordaba (Sansa, no Alayne) que se sintió destrozada, que quiso morir también. No murió.

Al despertar, cuando la habitación seguía oscura y el hogar ya se había apagado, el frío la invadía, se hacía insoportable, y deseaba escuchar a su padre de nuevo, y por un momento creía que todo había sido un mal sueño, que estaba en Winterfell otra vez y que vería a su padre, que correría hacia él y miraría sus ojos grises y buenos, que la besaría y se abrazarían como nunca, pero duraba muy poco su ilusión, porque las criadas encendían la hoguera y abrían las ventanas y el espejo le regresaba el reflejo de Alayne, no el de Sansa.

Te sostendría entre mis brazos,

alejaría el dolor,

gracias por todo lo que hiciste,

perdoné todos tus errores.

No hay nada que no haría

para escuchar de nuevo tu voz,

a veces quiero llamarte

pero sé que no estarás ahí

Había sido una tonta, su cabeza se llenó de ilusiones y sueños estúpidos sobre príncipes, cortes y convertirse en reina, de haber comprendido mejor a su padre…él siempre actuó por su bien, muy tarde entendió eso, muy tarde, demasiado, ahora jamás podría agradecerle nada, ahora su padre estaba muerto.

Oh, lo lamento, por culparte

por todo lo que no pude hacer,

y me herí a mí misma al lastimarte.

Tenía días malos y días peores, intentaba hacer lo que le decían, ser Alayne y comportarse como debía, pero a veces…a veces sólo quería huir, a veces Sansa terminaba emergiendo y no podía con el dolor, "nunca pude decirle que lo amaba", pensaba Sansa, con las lágrimas en los ojos "nunca pude despedirme de él".

Hay días que me siento rota por dentro pero no lo admito

A veces sólo quiero esconderme porque es a ti a quien extraño

Y es tan difícil decir adiós

Cuando se llega a esto

Tenía muchas cosas guardadas en el pecho: rencor, dolor, miedo; su padre había sido un buen hombre, ¿por qué había tenido que morir así?, Sansa sabía que todos debían morir un día, pero su pobre padre había sido deshonrado, asesinado como un criminal, "el mejor hombre que he conocido, el mejor, el más valiente y justo, murió como un cobarde", pensaba Sansa, "¿y yo qué soy?, ¿en qué me he convertido?", se sentía como un pajarito  
enjaulado, de nuevo repetía lo que le decían, hacía lo que le ordenaban, se comportaba como un animal amaestrado, "¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera?", Sansa imaginaba que su padre no diría nada, que sus ojos hablarían por él, "estaría muy triste", pero aunque fuera una mirada triste, a Sansa no le importaría, con tal de que su padre estuviera de nuevo ahí.

¿Me dirías que estaba equivocada?

¿Me ayudarías a entender?

¿Estás mirándome desde arriba?

¿Estás orgulloso de quién soy?

No hay nada que no haría

por tener otra oportunidad

de mirarte a los ojos

y ver que me miras también.

Y cuando anochecía, cuando el fuego estaba crepitando y la noche se cernía sobre ella, Sansa pensaba en su padre, "de haber sabido que sería nuestro último día juntos…", a veces soñaba que su padre estaba ahí, frente a ella, sin hablar, mirándola con tanto amor, Sansa lo abrazaba y lo besaba en las mejillas, le decía que lo sentía, que había sido una tonta y le rogaba su perdón, le repetía lo mucho que le hacía falta, lo sola que estaba sin él, a veces incluso le preguntaba por Arya; su padre nunca contestaba y al despertar, Sansa lloraba, dejando de lado a Alayne.

Si tuviera sólo un día más

Te diría lo mucho que te he extrañado

Desde que te fuiste

Oh, es tan peligroso

Tan fuera de contexto

Tratar de retroceder el tiempo…

Sabía que era inútil, que no había poder alguno que pudiera regresar a su padre, que tendría que enterrar a la estúpida y débil Sansa, pero era tan difícil… "si yo hubiera sido mejor hija, si yo hubiera sido buena…" pero ya era tarde para eso, el corazón de Sansa estaba lleno de heridas, dudaba que hubiera manera de sanarlo, "quise culpar a mi padre, pero la culpa fue toda mía".

Oh, lo lamento, por culparte

por todo lo que no pude hacer,

y me herí a mí misma al lastimarte.


	2. Arya

Without you – RENT

Aún no amanecía cuando se levantó, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso, eran sus tareas correspondientes como Gata, algunos podrían creer que era un trabajo pesado para una muchachita flaca como ella, pero la había pasado peor.

Empujó su carrito con la pesca en completo silencio, "el invierno se acerca", pensó al sentir el viento helado, enseguida se arrepintió "eso es algo de Arya Stark, y yo soy Gata, yo soy nadie", además, Arya era una niña con mucho dolor, una niña que había perdido todo, que había perdido a su padre, "yo no conocí a ese hombre", se dijo, pero Arya nunca podría negar a Eddard Stark.

Una ligera llovizna cubrió el suelo, haciéndolo resbaladizo, el agua estaba fría y no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en el invierno que se sentía tan cercano, echó una mirada a los jardines de las casas más grandes de Braavos, tan verdes, tan hermosas; "alguna vez yo viví en un castillo, alguna vez yo fui alguien y tuve un padre", pensó, mordiéndose el labio "pero lo asesinaron".

Sin ti

El suelo se deshiela

La lluvia cae

El pasto crece

Sin ti

Las semillas echan raíces

Las flores florecen

Los niños juegan

Vio a un par de chiquillos corretear por la calle, y de nuevo pensó en ese castillo y en ese padre, pensó y lo extrañó, su corazón, porque pese a sus intentos todavía tenía uno, se agitó y sangró de nuevo, estaba tan roto…

Cuando acabó su trabajo las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, pasó por los burdeles de regreso a casa de Brusco, escuchó a los bardos cantar y a las putas coreándolos, Arya pensó en su casa, en Winterfell, ahí rara vez llegaban los bardos que tanto encantaban a su hermana, pero era un lugar hermoso, había sido su casa, su única casa; "y la de mi padre", se recordó, desde que Ned Stark había muerto ella se sentía perdida, se había convertido en una niña abandonada, en una huérfana.

Las estrellas destellan

El poeta sueña

El águila vuela

Sin ti

La tierra gira

El sol arde

Pero yo muero sin ti.

La habitación era pequeña, pero al menos estaba tibia en la cama, las hijas de Brusco dormían apaciblemente, "son afortunadas, tienen un padre", eran muchachas tontas y risueñas, muchachas felices, Arya había olvidado qué se sentía la dicha.

Afuera, podía escuchar el llano de un niño, la brisa del mar que cambiaba y rugía sin control, afuera la vida seguía a pesar de todo, a pesar de que su padre se había ido, dejándola tan desesperadamente sola.

Sin ti

La brisa calienta

La niña sonríe

La nube se mueve

Sin ti

Las mareas cambian

Los niños corren

Los océanos chocan

Las multitudes rugen

Los días pasan

Los bebés lloran

Sin ti

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, Arya la miró, imaginándose que tal vez, allá en Poniente, sus hermanos la estarían viendo también.

La luna brilla

El río fluye

Pero yo muero sin ti

El mundo revive (los colores se renuevan)

Pero yo sólo conozco el azul,

Sólo el azul

El solitario azul (dentro de mí, azul)

Sin ti

Buscó a ciegas su ropa, se vistió y levantó a las hijas del pescador, las escuchó quejarse pero al fin se pusieron de pie; de nuevo lo mismo, tomó su carretilla y comenzó su trayecto diario, era increíble cómo las cosas andaban a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la tristeza, "no debo llorar", se repitió, "Arya era una niña idiota, yo no conocí a ese hombre…", pero las lágrimas estaban ahí, las secó bruscamente con el dorso de la mano y siguió andando, al fin y al cabo, era lo que todos hacían, "por dentro me estoy muriendo", reconoció, "por dentro ya no soy nada".

Sin ti

La mano busca

El oído escucha

El pulso late

Sin ti

Los ojos miran

Las piernas caminan

Los pulmones respiran

La mente se agita (la mente se agita)

El corazón anhela (el corazón anhela)

Las lágrimas se secan sin ti

La vida sigue, pero yo me voy

Porque yo muero sin ti

Sin ti

Sin ti

Sin ti


	3. Shireen

The lonely- Christina Perry

A veces le gustaba fingir que era un juego, un juego silencioso, un juego para jugar sola; en ocasiones se preguntaba si en verdad nadie escuchaba su llanto, en esas noches en que se metía a la cama aún sin tener sueño, añorando a su padre, ese hombre frío e inexpresivo que rara vez le hacía un gesto cariñoso.

2 AM, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Llorando sin consuelo otra vez,

el silencioso sonido de la soledad

quiere seguirme hasta la cama

Esas noches, soñaba que era hermosa, que su rostro estaba limpio y sus orejas eran más pequeñas, que sus ojos refulgían como cuando el sol toca las olas del mar, se imaginaba en un baile donde ella era la más bonita, todos comentaban su belleza y su padre la llevaba del brazo, orgulloso y feliz, pero los sueños se esfumaban rápido.

Soy el fantasma de una chica

que quería llegar a ser,

soy la cáscara de una chica

que solía conocer bien.

Sin embargo, Shireen quería seguir jugando, así que se levantaba y bailaba en la oscuridad, daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que todo se ponía borroso, practicaba su desfile hasta el centro de la pista de baile, tendía su brazo a su padre ausente y se figuraba que caminaban juntos y abrían el baile; era cierto que su padre era distante y frío, pero al menos con él sabía que esperar, le gustaba pensar que, muy en el fondo y detrás de esos dientes que siempre rechinaban, la amaba mucho, "como todos los padres deben amar a sus hijas, ¿no?" pensaba la niña "aunque sean feas como yo…".

Bailando despacio en una habitación vacía

¿Puede la soledad tomar tu lugar?

me canto a mí misma una dulce canción de cuna,

entonces te vas y dejas entrar a la soledad

para llevarse mi corazón otra vez.

Si su padre la amaba, ella jamás había sentido ese amor, ni el de su madre tampoco, pero Lady Selyse era extraña y cambiante, la trataba como a una desconocida, "como a la hija de alguien más" pensaba Shireen, con amargura.

Quizás todos podrían pensar que era ingenua pero ella se daba cuenta, su madre no la amaba para nada, su padre prefería estar lejos, "es por mi culpa", se repetía Shireen, "porque estoy sucia, porque estoy manchada"

Demasiado asustada para entrar

por el dolor de una noche más sin amor,

por la soledad que se quedará conmigo

y me abrazará hasta que me duerma.

Shireen Baratheon estaba sola, era una niña triste y sola y probablemente siempre estaría sola, sin embargo se consolaba al pensar en su padre, al menos él no la había despreciado como su madre, no tan abiertamente; "a lo mejor vendrá por mí, pronto", no le molestaba el Muro, pero se sentía aún más extraña ahí que en ningún otro sitio, por eso añoraba la mirada severa y azul de su padre, con él se sentía en su sitio, "tal vez si me quiso, una vez, tal vez pueda hacer que se acuerde".

Piezas rotas de

una historia que se muere,

donde antes había amor

ahora sólo quedo yo

y la soledad…


End file.
